The Pokemon Red Version Series
by Joon1
Summary: It's a little same to the game except Ash doesn't get Pikachu, and Ash is named Red and Gary is called Blue!
1. Chapter One: Red's First Pokemon

Chapter#1: Red¡¯s first Pokemon!  
  
¡°Okay, it¡¯s unfair I missed getting either Charmander or Bulbasaur. And Prf.Oak had said he needed squirtle to do some experiment. I¡¯ll steal Squirtle. Mmmm¡¦ Wait! This Kakuna isn¡¯t so bad¡¦ Maybe I¡¯ll get Pidgey! That is a strong flying type Pokemon. Maybe this, Huh! An Eevee!¡± wondered Red. ¡°Mmm¡¦¡± hummed Prf.Oak. ¡°So¡¦ You wanted a Pokemon that badly, Red?¡± ¡°Eh, he,¡± said Red looking as if he were asking for forgiveness. ¡°(Sigh)¡± sighed Prf.Oak. ¡°If you wanted a Pokemon so badly, well here. I¡¯m done with my experiment anyway.¡± Prf.Oak said as Red¡¯s eyes were glowing as bright as the sun¡¯s light. ¡°Thank You!!!!¡± Red replied as he was running around keeping it in a tight clutch as if someone was trying to steal it. ¡°Whoa! Stop running around as if you lost your head and receive these Pokeballs as well as this Pokedex named Dexter.¡± Prf.Oak said looking proud at Red. ¡®(sigh) I hope you do well. And use the Pokeballs wisely.¡¯ Thought Prf.Oak. Finally Red stopped, breathing hard. ¡°Thank you Prf.Oak even though I¡¯m the one who is strong, young and a Pokemon genius.¡± Red said as he was boasting which came to a BONK on the head. ¡°Ouch! You might destroy my super-smart brain cells!¡± Red complained. ¡°Oh well, it¡¯s time I catch up on Blue and maybe battle him. Bye old man Oak! Hey you know that matches as your nickname? Ha! HA!!! Laughed Red running away. ¡°Why you, I never should¡¯ve given you Squirtle!!!¡± Oak complained as Red made his way through the closest route.  
  
----  
  
Watch out for the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter Two: Let's Get Moving!

Chapter#2: Let¡¯s get moving!  
  
¡°Man not a single Pokemon here!¡± Complained Red. ¡°What am I doing wrong Dexter?¡± ¡°Precisely that you have serious repel all over your bag!¡± Replied Dexter. ¡°Oh, Mom!!! Why¡¯d ya¡¯ pack repel!!! Do ya¡¯ think my Pokemon can¡¯t handle any weakling wild ones!¡± Red screamed. ¡°Pidgey, Pidgey!¡± Cried a Pidgey. ¡°Oh 1 Pidge- wait 2 Pidg-, what? 5 Pidg-, 7 Pidgeys? Red said as Pidgeys kept appearing. ¡°Okay Squirtle!¡± cried Red as he threw the Pokeball. In the red blaze a cute little turtle came out crying ¡°Squirt, Squirt!¡± ¡°Okay Squirtle! Bubble!!!¡± Red commanded. Little stinging Bubbles foamed out of Squirtle¡¯s mouth. They popped at the Pidgeys. They all ran away except one with a berry tied around it. But Red didn¡¯t see it. ¡°That will teach you to mess with this Pokemon Master!!!¡± shouted Red at the fleeing Pidgeys. ¡°Nyaha!¡± Laughed Red. The one Pidgey that didn¡¯t run away came and pecked the head of Red. ¡°Ah my super-smart brain cells! Why is everyone always jealous of my smart brain, that they try to destroy it!!!" Cried Red rubbing his head. ¡°That¡¯s it. Squirtle! Tackle it!¡± Red commanded as Squirtle jumped into the air and slammed the wild Pidgey which made it falling down and slamming onto the floor. While the Pidgey was weak. Squirtle used bubble that put it to rest. ¡°Okay here¡¯s my chance. Pokeball!!!!!!¡± Red cried as he hurled the ball at the Pidgey. The Pokeball easily captured the Pidgey. ¡°Yes!!! My second Pokemon!!¡± Red gracefully said. They kept going north until they reached a Pokemon center of Viridian city. Red waited outside. He then decided to go to the mart and buy some Pokeballs. After he bought them he went back inside the Pokemon center and got back his Pokemon. ¡®Huh? What¡¯s this? It says: ¡°Beware of Team Rocket. They are bound as Pokemon thieves. They are dangerous. Please stay alert.¡± Pokemon thieves? That sound dangerous.¡¯ He thought. BOOM!!! Went the Pokemon center. 3 Team Rocket grunt exploded the Pokemon center with 3 Koffings. ¡°Darn! It¡¯s Rocket.¡± Murmured Red. ¡°Okay, Time to be a hero! Go Pokemon.¡± He hurled two balls as Pidgey and Squirtle came out.¡± Then the Koffings used smokescreen and after the smoke faded, Red saw an Ivasaur. ¡®Could it be? Blue?¡¯ Red thought.   
  
Coming Soon  
  
Chapter 3: The great battle. Explanation: Blue and Red will team up into a team and fight the Rocket Grunts ad a little more.  
  
Chapter 4: Will I win? Explanation: Red will fight Brock and lose. His Pickachu (That will be caught) is offered a thunderstone from a Rocket Grunt. Pickachu wants it but can we trust that Rocket Grunt? 


	3. Chapter Three: The Great Battle

Chapter #3: The Great Battle  
  
"Vinewhip!" cried Blue. THe vines coming out of Ivasaur strapped on a Koffing and slowly brought it down. "Okay Pidgey! Use gust!!!" Red commanded as Pidgey flapped its wings and Ivasaur let go of Koffing as the gust put to rest. "One down and two to go!" announced Red, smiling. "Okay! Now Squirtle, bubble!" Squirtle blew bubles at one Koffing. The while Koffing was angrily looking at Squirtle, Ivasaur went for a tackle! Then again the Koffing was put to rest. "Okay, Kadabra! Go for a Psybeam!" cried a golden-haired Pokemon trainer. "Good job!" "Ah! It's him! Retreat, Rockets!" screamed one of the Rocket Grunts. "Hey w-what's happening?" asked Red in confusion. "I don't know. Some trainer, I guess," replied Blue. "Hello young lads, I am Joon, a trainer like you. I'm quite busy right now so if we bump in together again, we shall battle." Joon said as he teleported away. (Using Kadabra.)  
  
"Let's see, the way to Peweter city is..."  
  
"You idiot! Do you need a map to just get to Peweter?" Blue interrupted rudely.  
  
"Fine, goodbye! I don't need a rival as a guide!" Red replied, looking angry.   
  
"Okay, suit yourself, ya' little wimp," Blue said teasingly.  
  
"Arrgh!" Red was trying to punch Blue but he easily blocked it by putting his hand on his head and now allowing him to reach and punch Blue.  
  
"Bye, weakling!" Blue said walking away.   
  
'Argh! Better get to Peweter,' Red thought as he headed North. "Hello! Person standing near the mike to tell stuff throught the PVA!" he said as he quickly ran through the forest. "Attention everyone inside the forest! We have located a Giant hive, where there are millions of posionous Beedrills! Please scream and run around in circles!" announced the PVA. Red started to scream loudly as he ran around in circles. Then he suddenly tripped into a bush full of Paras that eventually went inside his shirt. Red started to go wild and take off his shirt and rubbing his back in a tree. Pikachus saw this and they all laughed like crazy. "Stop! Stop laughing you dumb Pikachus!" Red shouted as the Pikachus suddenly stopped and buzzed about 100,000 volts together. Red's body was all black as he got as mad as an Bull got "wedgied" by a person who was pall paied red. Red's eyes were fire as he got a Pokeball from his pocket and threw it at a Pikachu. The ball captured it.  
  
"Nyahahaha! I'm going to catch all of you and make you work as slaves!" screamed as all the Pikachus went running around. While Red was chasing after the remaining Pikachu, they met a giant Beehie. One Pikachu bumped into it and about eight or nine Beedrills came out. "PIIIIIII!"  
  
"AH!!!!"  
  
They both screamed as they hid in a bush. "Okay Pikachus. Listen, I have a plan. We all attack them." The Pikachus were suspicious but followed the plan since they had no choice. They all came out of the bush and electricuted the Beedrills and they all died. They all jumped on Red and hugged him. "Okay, okay. Thanks for your help, Pikachus!" Red replied to them as the one Pikachu he caught earlier stepped forward and asked if it could join. Red happily agreed as he headed north of Peweter City! 


End file.
